


Don't Be Shy

by DazVoran



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, M/M, дружба, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazVoran/pseuds/DazVoran
Summary: Don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by.Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there.Just lift your head, and let your feelings out instead,And don't be shy, just let your feelings roll on by.





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно песней и посленовогодней атмосферой.
> 
> Песня: Cat Stevens — Don't Be Shy

Леонард больше не любил праздники. Он был от них далёк. Уже очень давно они не имели смысла для него. Потому, когда его спрашивали, что он будет делать в Новый Год, он старался со всей вежливостью избежать ответа. Или же попросту избежать вопроса. В эти предпраздничные дни он здорово набегался ото всех.

Только вот от Джеймса Т. Кирка не убежишь. Этот ходячий новогодний задрот объединился с Чеховым и лейтенантом Картрайтом, дабы привести «Энтерпрайз» в праздничный вид. Тут, конечно, не обошлось без капитанского авторитета. Поэтому уже за два дня до наступления Нового Года, не без труда подневольных энсинов, звездолет Федерации сиял множеством разноцветных огней, сверкал мишурой, радовал венками с омелой и флажками, которые затребовал развесить Павел. 

А главным украшением, конечно же, осталась старая добрая, обряженная кучей ненужного бьющегося хлама и обвитая гирляндой, голубая ель, установленная в общей комнате отдыха со смотровой площадкой. 

Джим всех заверил, что это будет потрясающий вид: наряженное дерево, мерцающее сотней лампочек и шаров на фоне миллиардов сияющих звёзд. Почти весь экипаж считал так же, стоило им посетить это средоточие новогоднего помешательства Кирка. Единственным, кто был солидарен с Маккоем в этой ситуации, оказался Спок, его вечный противник в любых суждениях. Праздничные атрибуты и традиции нелогичны. Зато мнение вулканца было логично на сто процентов, как и всё, что касалось Спока. И впервые Леонард был только «за». Кирк же не угомонился, пока не заставил друзей оценить плоды его трудов.

— Ну что, ты доволен теперь, Джим? — спросил Леонард, смотря на это цветастое сверкающее безобразие и качнувшись с пятки на носок.

— Весьма, Боунс. — Улыбаясь во весь рот, ответил Кирк. — Теперь вы сможете тоже неплохо отпраздновать. — Как ни в чем не бывало, заявил капитан.

— Это что же значит, Джим? — недоуменно поинтересовался Маккой. 

Спок лишь заинтересованно перевёл взгляд с праздничного дерева на товарищей. 

— Это значит, Боунс, что когда я спущусь вместе с остальными праздновать на базу, ты и Спок не до конца превратитесь в Гринча и Эбенезера. — Он весело ухмыльнулся. 

Спок нахмурился, не понимая о ком идёт речь. Данные имена ему не были известны по научным и историческим хроникам. Маккой же отреагировал на слова Кирка в обычном режиме раздраженности.

— Иди ты, Джим! — с обидой проворчал доктор. — Здравомыслие ещё не делает из меня скрягу Скруджа. — С серьезным видом заявил Леонард, привычно скрестив руки на груди и сердито глядя на капитана.

— Очень даже делает, — капитан с вызовом глянул на Маккоя, на что тот еще больше нахмурился. — И не надо только мне тут: «Я доктор, а не Скрудж». — Как-то по-ребячески поддел его Кирк. Джиму всегда нравилось дразнить друга в такие моменты. 

Кирк знал, что Маккой лишь изображает гнев, на деле же ни капли не обижаясь на вздорное поведение товарища. Желая прояснить для себя ситуацию, Спок вклинился в дружескую перепалку, опережая следующий выпад доктора.

— Простите, я не совсем понимаю, о ком идёт речь? — поинтересовался вулканец. 

Двое его товарищей взглянули на него с абсолютно разными эмоциями на лице: один был страшно доволен собой и всей ситуацией, другой в меру раздражен, как и всегда.

— Вот Боунс тебе и расскажет, когда вы тут будете зависать вдвоём, — ответил ему Кирк, на что вулканец неуверенно кивнул. — Вы же пересечетесь хоть раз за то время, пока экипаж будет веселиться на Эпсилон-9. — Капитану не понравилась эта неуверенность в лице коммандера. — Скажите, что не проведете двое суток в лабораториях и своих занудных каютах? Я ведь не зря старался тут всё так приукрасить? — с надеждой осведомился капитан.

Спок и Маккой коротко переглянулись и воззрились на своего неугомонного друга. Развеять чаяния капитана первым решился Спок.

— Я планировал закончить анализ данных, которые мы получили на Проксима LD3120 и сравнить их с предыдущими исследованиями. — Пояснил коммандер свои планы. — Логично использовать для этого свободное от миссий время, — закончил Спок.

Разочарованно выдохнув, Кирк перевёл взгляд полный надежды на доктора.

— Прости, Джим, я собирался наконец-то провести полную инвентаризацию в медотсеке. Накопилось, знаешь ли, — он виновато улыбнулся.

— Да ну вас обоих! Пойду лучше собираться. — Махнув на друзей рукой, Кирк удалился восвояси.

С привычным бесстрастным выражением лица Спок проводил капитана взглядом, но приподнятая бровь говорила за них двоих. 

— Он хотел, чтобы мы спустились на базу с ним, вот и злиться, — пояснил доктор всплеск эмоций капитана.

— Капитан был заранее предупрежден о моем отношении к данной праздничной традиции. Нелогично реагировать таким образом. — В своем репертуаре ответил старпом и выдвинул новую версию: — Полагаю, причина в другом. Капитан несколько озабочен в последнее время.

— Вопрос только в том, чем Джим опять забил свою непутёвую голову? — внёс свою лепту Маккой, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Действительно, — задумчиво ответил вулканец, пряча руки за спину в привычном жесте.

— Как бы то ни было, он теперь долго будет дуться на нас за то, что мы отказались спуститься на Эпсилон с ним. И это нам ещё аукнется, — тяжело выдохнув, озвучил свои мысли Маккой.

Спок лишь молча взглянул на него, приняв вывод доктора о капитане к сведению. И ещё раз взглянув на искрящееся дерево, тоже направился прочь, намереваясь покинуть комнату отдыха, прежде пожелав Маккою приятного вечера.

У самого выхода Спок задержался и, повернувшись, дабы окинуть взглядом открывающийся вид, увидел странно задумчивого доктора, поглаживающего ветку ели. Сорвав пучок хвои, он поднес его к носу и глубоко вдохнул аромат. Лицо его выражало прежде неведомые Споку эмоции. Не дожидаясь, чтобы его поймали в неловком нарушении чужого одиночества, вулканец всё-таки покинул помещение.

***

Джим мялся у транспортера, когда доктор вошел в отсек транспортации.

— Смотрю, ты не особо торопился, Боунс, — нервно укорил Кирк друга.

Маккой удивлённо приподнял бровь, выражая недоумение от предъявленного обвинения. Спок за пультом управления транспортера тоже не удержался от выгнутой брови.

— В общем-то, Джим, после лабораторных испытаний смертельного вируса, мне нужно было пройти дезинфекцию, а после привести себя в порядок и переодеться, — без особого желания объяснился Маккой. Ему казалось странным, что он должен оправдываться за то, что выполнял свои профессиональные обязанности.

— Да, я конечно понимаю, — сдался Кирк, теряя всю свою браваду. Он явно нервничал, и Леонарда это здорово выбивало из колеи. Кирку словно не хватало на что-то смелости, что совсем не было на него похоже. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты успел получить это, прежде чем Спок спустит меня на базу, — и протянул ему небольшой красный свёрток, перевязанный тёмно-синей лентой.

Маккой пораженно принял подарок из рук капитана, бросив короткий взгляд на притихшего Спока, и вновь посмотрел на Кирка. Неужели такая нервозность лишь из-за необходимости вручить какую-то безделицу?

— Спасибо, Джим, — доктор растерянно оглядывал подарок. — Прости, друг, я был так занят в лазарете последнюю неделю, что не успел приготовить никому подарки. Собирался озаботиться этим, пока вы все будете на Эпсилоне, — смущённо объяснился Маккой.

— Это не важно. — Кирк покачал головой. Ты и Спок итак сделали мне главный подарок в жизни. — Он резко обнял растерянного доктора, похлопав по спине, и, когда Маккой сделал так же, прошептал: — Я всегда мечтал о таких братьях. — После этих слов Кирк, так же резко отстранившись, спешно взобрался на платформу и кивнул Споку, в знак того, что он может отправляться. 

Леонард в молчаливом недоумении наблюдал, как Джим исчезал с платформы, а после вновь посмотрел в сторону коммандера. Рядом с ним, на краю пульта, лежал таких же размеров свёрток красного цвета, только перевязанный зелёной лентой.

***

Леонард сидел в своем кабинете и разбирал бумаги. Он отчаянно старался не замечать яркий сверток, лежащий на краю стола перед ним. Но синяя лента так и манила, чтобы ее развязали. Выдохнув и откинув ручку, доктор потер глаза, пытаясь отогнать накатывающую усталость. До полуночи оставалось всего три часа, а это значит, что еще один год канет в небытие, а он так и не сдержит многочисленные обещания, данные самому себе год назад. И каждый год одно и то же.

Но кого он обманывает, кроме себя. Никого. Вот и Джим давно все понял. Понял и принял. Только Леонарду Горацио Маккою духу не хватает признать и признаться. Не кому-то, а самому себе. Например, он точно не признает, что сильно привязался к некоторым членам экипажа. Что Джим стал братом, которого у Леонарда никогда не было. И не только он, ведь есть еще Скотти и Сулу, да и юный русский гений стал словно бы младшим, нуждающимся в наставлении, братишкой. За Кристин и Ухуру он готов любому перегрызть глотки, если кто осмелится их обидеть. 

А еще был Спок. И доктор не знал, как назвать то, что творилось между ними. Друзьями их было трудно назвать, но и чужими они не были. Эти их вечные перепалки, они старались задеть друг друга при любой возможности и никогда не могли прийти к согласию, за редким исключением. Но, несмотря на все их схватки, в любой экстренной ситуации они всегда кидались друг другу на помощь без тени сомнения. А со временем Леонард стал замечать, что ему все больше и больше хочется вытянуть из Спока хоть одну эмоцию, спровоцировать его на чувства. Это стало навязчивой идеей. Привлечь внимание Спока, задеть его, коснуться его тайн, растормошить, вцепиться в его зеленое неправильное сердце, заставить его биться и трепыхаться в своих руках. Однако доктор только глубже погружался в чувства сам, но не был готов признаться в этом. Это всего лишь любопытство. Желание добиться от вулканца эмоций, это попытка доказать всем этим заносчивым зеленокровым гоблинам, что не всем правит логика. Только вот это не объясняло тот дикий ужас внутри, когда этот остроухий ублюдок чуть не отдал жизнь из-за нелепых правил и чертовой логики. Это его вечное: «Нужды большинства и бла-бла-бла». Леонард чуть рассудка не лишился, осознавая, что может потерять этого бесчувственного засранца. Все чувства вновь всколыхнулись, вызывая дрожь во всем теле.

Маккой резко поднимается и идет к репликатору, скидывая наваждение от недавно пережитых событий. Сделав себе горячий шоколад вместо кофе (единственная оставшаяся с ним традиция — в Новый Год пить только горячий шоколад и никакого кофе), доктор делает смачный глоток и резко ставит кружку на полку, подрываясь к рабочему столу и хватая назойливый сверток. 

Руки в нетерпении рвут ленту и бумагу, коверкая красоту. Совладав с собой, Леонард аккуратно кладет продолговатую коробку на стол и медленно открывает крышку. В коробке два отделения. И два подарка. Представший во всей красе перед ним первый, выбивает воздух из легких и ему срочно нужно присесть. Просто присесть. Что Маккой и делает, не глядя нащупывая позади себя кресло и падая в него. И Леонард Маккой больше не сможет обманывать себя. Он готов признаться во всем. Когда его спросят: «Доктор, почему вы не спустились на базу, там ведь были грандиозные празднества?». Леонард теперь с радостью ответит: «Новый Год семейный праздник и его празднуют дома». И он празднует его дома. «Энтерпрайз» его дом. Теперь и навсегда. И черт с ним, что вся семья спустилась на Эпсилон в поисках ярких впечатлений, ведь здесь он чувствует каждого из них в любом предмете.

Немного придя в себя, доктор берет в руки свой подарок, которым оказывается серебристая рамка с выгравированной надписью снизу «семейное фото» и вставленной в неё фотографией, с которой на него смотрит несколько чрезвычайно счастливых человеческих лиц, одно серьезное вулканское и одно хмурое — его собственное. Фото сделано в той самой комнате отдыха, где сейчас красуется нарядная голубая ель. Как ни странно, но их со Споком все-таки усадили спереди, после долгих уговоров и препирательств. Потому-то сам Леонард такой недовольный, а Спок еще более каменный, чем обычно. Позади них, посередине, держа их за плечи, стоит невероятно довольный Джим, счастливо улыбаясь, а позади него возвышаются Сулу и Чехов. Кристин обнимает сзади Павла, практически повиснув на его спине. Скотти и Ухура заняли места по краям от них со Споком и почти спихивают вулканца и его самого к друг другу, от чего плечо коммандера соприкасается с плечом Маккоя. 

Доктор устанавливает снимок на стол и по-доброму ухмыляется. В сердце разливается что-то теплое, давно забытое. Он еще раз осматривает фото и замечает то, чего не заметил даже тогда, а главное не почувствовал. Его рука находится между их со Споком коленями, тихо-мирно покоясь на сидении дивана, как и рука вулканца. Только вот пальцы Спока лежат на его запястье, будто считывая пульс. Леонард судорожно выдыхает, усиленно пытаясь припомнить, отчего тогда не заметил этого прикосновения, но память лишь подбрасывает воспоминания о суетливой толкучке. Наверное, он просто не придал этому прикосновению значения, ведь на снимок ушло не больше минуты, а после все сразу же разбрелись со своих мест, пытаясь оценить получившееся фото. Кроме него, ведь сам Леонард спешно ретировался в лазарет, ссылаясь на занятость, дабы не попытались переснять это недоразумение.

И только теперь Леонард понимает: не вся семья спустилась на базу. Один слишком серьезный зеленокровый гоблин сейчас непозволительно одинок. И занят в Новогоднюю Ночь совсем не праздничными делами. К тому же, ему так и не объяснили, кто такие Гринч и Скрудж, и почему капитан сравнил их с ними. 

Когда Маккой собирается направиться на поиски коммандера, он вспоминает, что в коробке остался еще один презент. Он достает его. Эта часть подарка завернута в легкую золотистую ткань и перетянута золотой ленточкой, наподобие мешочка. Доктор развязывает его и высыпает содержимое на ладонь. Им оказывается тонкий платиновый браслет с надписью. Маккой не может разобрать значение слов, потому как они оказываются на другом языке. Леонарду кажется, что это похоже на вулканский. Но он не специалист по языкам. 

Под мешочком лежит маленькая записка. Взяв её, доктор узнает почерк Джима и улыбается. Содержимое послания гласит: «Спок переведет надпись, иди уже к нему». И Леонард идет.

***  
— Хей! Я думал, найду тебя в лаборатории, а ты уже перебрался сюда, — обратился доктор к вулканцу, стоящему лицом к праздничному дереву. Спок сразу же обернулся, и человек отметил в чертах старпома непривычную мягкость, несмотря на то, что он потревожил его крайнюю задумчивость.

— Я решил подождать вас здесь, — объяснил Спок и вновь перевел взгляд на мерцающие огни.

Маккой поравнялся с коммандером и выдохнул легкое волнение, которое охватило его, пока он шёл сюда. Полюбовавшись новогодней красавицей, доктор перевел взгляд на вулканца, разглядывая его лицо и чувствуя внутри себя ещё одну перемену. Вулканец виделся иначе, чем раньше. И честно говоря, Леонард давно чувствовал эти перемены внутри, но признаваться, как и в остальном, себе не спешил. Возможно, отрицание облегчало страхи. Ведь он боялся, что эти перемены происходят только в нем. А кто бы не боялся? Но теперь у него была надежда, что возможно не он один изменился. Не только его чувства изменились. А точнее сказать, не только у него они появились. Какое же это все безумие!

И снова Леонард решился нарушить умиротворяющую тишину.

— Открыл подарок Джима? — застенчиво поинтересовался он.

Спок посмотрел на него и его медовый взгляд пробежался по лицу человека. Он молча кивнул в ответ, а потом мягким тоном спросил: — А вы, доктор? — и пристально всмотрелся в светлые глаза доктора, в которых прыгали отражения от мигающих огней, так похожих на звезды.

Маккой улыбнулся и поднял левую руку, с указательного пальца которой свисал платиновый браслет.

— Джим посоветовал обратиться к тебе за переводом надписи, — как-то очень тихо произнес Маккой, будто боясь спугнуть этот интимный момент. — Логика подсказывает, что она на вулканском. — Он смущенно улыбнулся.

Спок забрал у него браслет и, осмотрев его, аккуратно взял руку доктора и медленно надел. Легкое скольжение драгоценного металла оттенялось нежным касанием теплой кожи, невесомо приласкав грубую руку человека. 

— Надпись переводится как: «Вечно далекий и вечно близкий». — Вулканец вновь устремил взгляд на доктора. — Но это не все. Высказывание не полное, это лишь часть ритуальной клятвы. — Его руки так и застыли, обхватывая запястье Маккоя.

— И что же гласит продолжение? — неуверенно поинтересовался Леонард, игнорируя ком в горле.

Спок отнял руки от запястья доктора и Маккой ощутил прохладную пустоту, что отозвалось в груди легким разочарованием. Но в следующее мгновение все это растворилось в удивлении. Вулканец достал из кармана брюк точно такой же браслет с надписью на вулканском.

— Вторая часть гласит: «Которого касаюсь вечно и никогда», — пояснил коммандер, вложив браслет в руки доктору. — Прошу, окажите мне честь, Леонард, — произнес старпом как-то слишком официально. 

Маккой понял, что от него требуется и, протянув руки, аккуратными движениями надел на запястье вулканца браслет, точную копию его собственного. При этом он проникновенно, будто свершая некое таинство, тихо повторил услышанную фразу. И таким же тоном добавил: — С Новым Годом, Спок! — Он посмотрел в темно-медовые глаза коммандера.

— С Новым Годом, Леонард! — проронил в ответ вулканец, утопая во взгляде доктора.

— А вы знаете, что стоите под омелой? — раздался до боли родной и довольный голос со стороны дверей, прогоняя волшебство момента.

Спок и Маккой резко обернулись на стоящего у входа улыбающегося капитана, после чего оба воздели очи к верху и обнаружили над собой злополучное растение. Но не успели ничего сказать или сделать, а лишь неуверенно посмотреть друг на друга, как рядом с Кирком появились пошатывающийся Чехов, которого придерживал под плечо абсолютно трезвый, что было крайне удивительно, Скотти.

— Вот, что я сделал в этом году такого, за что должен быть наказан нянчиться с этим неугомонным сорванцом? Да еще без капли виски! — пожаловался инженер, жалостливо смотря на доктора. Маккой сразу понял, что Монтгомери надеется на его чудо-средство и гипошприц.

— Наверное, ты слишком много отлынивал от работы и прохлаждался в барах, Скотт. — Поддел его Сулу, заходящий под ручку с Кристин. 

— Это наглая клевета! — обиженно воскликнул Скотти.

Маккой подавил в себе досаду от нарушенного их со Споком уединения, или даже единения. Спок на всю эту сцену лишь выгнул бровь, показывая степень своего недоумения поведением товарищей. А Маккой, переключаясь в режим доктора, скомандовал: — На диван его Скотти, - и, переведя взгляд на Кристин, — будь добра, сходи за моей тревожной аптечкой.

— Хорошо, Леонард, — кротко ответив, Чепел удалилась в лазарет.

Кирк в этот момент уже откупоривал шампанское, удобно устроившись в кресле, а Сулу реплицировал закуски.

— Праздник продолжается! — провозгласил капитан, салютуя бутылкой.

Прежде чем отправиться на помощь Чехову, Леонард вновь взглянул на Спока, который ответил ему лишь понимающим взглядом. Отходя, Маккой невесомо провел двумя пальцами по изящным вулканским, на что тот ошарашенно воззрился на человека, впав в легкий ступор. Но Леонард не собирался теперь нарушать традиции, они ведь стояли под омелой. Он взглядом указал старпому наверх и тот перевел задумчивый взгляд на омелу, постепенно понимая проделку доктора. Он вновь взглянул на Маккоя, когда тот уже вовсю хлопотал над Павлом, получив от сестры Чепел свою тревожную аптечку, при этом нахмурившись и ворча. Губ вулканца коснулась почти незаметная нежная улыбка.

— Так что же вас привело на «Энтерпрайз» в пик самого праздника? — ехидно поинтересовался Маккой, вкалывая Чехову дозу отрезвляющего коктейля и устремляя взгляд на потягивающего искрящийся напиток Джима. — Что, Эпсилон не оправдал ожиданий?

Кирк задумчиво разглядывал открывающийся вид на бесконечный космос. Расположившись на диване, Монтгомери тоже завис, обдумывая, как лучше ответить, обнимая при этом подушку. В этот момент в комнату проскользнула Ухура, устраиваясь рядом со Скотти и Кристин. Как ни странно, на вопрос доктора отозвалась именно связистка.

— Мы просто стояли там, среди этой шумной веселой толпы... — Но она не договорила, принимая бокал шампанского от Сулу, который после нее сразу же передал бокалы Кристин и Скотти. 

— И этих рассыпающихся фейерверков над головами... — Продолжил ее рассказ рулевой. Он плавно переместился по комнате и оказался рядом со Споком, передавая ему бокал искрящегося напитка. — И поняли кое-что важное. — Вулканец поблагодарил его, принимая бокал.

— Мы просто захотели быть дома с семьей в праздник. — Предупреждая длинный рассказ, без лишних церемоний, закончил посерьезневший Кирк, смотря пристально на Маккоя. На что тот тоже обрел серьезность и без всяких насмешек понимающе кивнул. Они все наконец обрели семью. И где, как не здесь, они должны быть сейчас.

Чехов приходил в себя и к нему подсел, наконец успокоившийся, что никто не остался без выпивки, Сулу. Навигатор вымученно улыбнулся и поблагодарил отходящего доктора. Спок так и стоял у елки, охватывая взглядом всю собравшуюся компанию, которая суетливо загалдела, обсуждая планы и мечты на будущий год. Леонард занял место возле коммандера и тихо прошептал себе под нос, зная, что сквозь этот шум своими выдающимися ушами, вулканец услышит его.

— Кажется, я так и не объяснил тебе, кто такие Гринч и Скрудж, зайдешь ко мне, дам тебе пару книг. Через час уже логично будет идти отдыхать. — Спок посмотрел на доктора, тот, изображая сосредоточенность на разговорах друзей, отхлебнул из бокала и добавил еле слышно. — Логично, что СМО и старшему помощнику нужен хороший сон, чтобы утром быть в форме, когда почти весь экипаж будет отходить от празднеств. — Он сделал еще один торопливый глоток.

Спок несколько секунд будто обдумывал слова доктора, хотя видно было, что смысл сказанного дошел до него сразу же и намек был понят верно.

— Я всегда подозревал, что вам не чужда логика, доктор, — ответил Спок, слегка склонив голову, соглашаясь. На что Маккой довольно улыбнулся.


End file.
